


Two in a Bed

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Implied Weasleycest, implied major character deaths, ickle!Ron.<br/>Summary: A snapshot of two times out of many that Ronald Weasley crept into his second eldest brother's bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two in a Bed

"Charwie?"  
"Charlie," he corrected automatically, even though he was half asleep.  
"Can I come in with you?"  
  
Ron's voice was sweet with sleep and Charlie cracked open one eye to look at him. He was dressed in his blue flannel pyjamas with encorporated feet, wavy red hair tousled with sleep. Under his arm sat clamped his faithful bear, which looked strangled but well-loved.   
"Promise not to kick?" Charlie grunted, already lifting the covers.  
"No," Ron giggled, clambering in, his tiny knee narrowly missing his big brother's balls.  
"Shh. You don't want to wake big mean Bill, do you?"  
  
Ron's head shook with wide eyes and he nuzzled into Charlie's pillow. "Smells of you."  
"And what do I smell like?" Charlie gave him an indulgent smile.  
"Biscuits. And cake!" Ron declared, then nodded.  
  
As if to prove his point, Ron stuffed his face into Charlie's throat and inhaled.  
  
"And you smell like sugar and spice and all things nice," Charlie grinned into the darkness.  
"And Ginny smells like poo!"  
"You smelt like poo once, Ronniekins."  
"Yuck!"  
"And you were as cute as a button and all you wanted to do was cuddle."  
"Was not!" He declared with childish defiance. "Never coot."  
"Cute," Charlie repeated. "And you were. So sweet and soft and warm..."  
  
Ron blew a damp raspberry at him and Charlie couldn't help but laugh. He pulled his little brother close and held him tight. "Now, sleepy byes."  
"'Kay..." Ron breathed, wriggling to a more comfortable position with the inexplicably bendy bones of a three-year-old.  
"You wiggler," Charlie complained idly. "Keep still."  
  
Ron giggled and finally fell silent, his breaths sounding into the air. Charlie found himself stalking them, testing their even measures, protectively listening for a wheeze -Fred had had a cold all week and Ron seemed to have no immune system.  
  
"Charwie?"  
"Charlie..."  
"Nanight..." Ron whispered. "You're my favourite big bro... big... Big boy."  
"Brother," Charlie supplied softly. "Night, Ron."  
  
The little boy in his arms was already asleep and Charlie pressed a careful kiss to his hair.  


* * *

  
"Charlie?"  
"What?" He muttered from the depths of his pillow.  
"Can I get in with you?"  
"Why?"  
"Too cold. Too lonely."  
"Too scared more like," Charlie groused, and turned onto his back.  
  
They were much older, and the bed was much bigger, but he found himself thinking of when they were young.  
  
He thrust his covers back and waited for Ron to climb in; he was as clumsy and as careless as when he was three. His body mass, however, was much larger, and his arms were much longer as they curled around his chest.  
  
"Mmm..." Ron snuggled into him and nestled his head in the crook of Charlie's neck.  
"Why're you here?" Charlie asked groggily.  
"Because you smell like home..." Ron inhaled from his flesh.  
"I'm not home," Charlie laughed darkly.  
"You're all the home I have now... And whether you want to admit it or not, I'm all you have."  
  
Charlie stared at the ceiling and said nothing, not willing to admit Ron was right.  
  
"They're all dead. When will you accept that?"  
"You've no proof," Charlie said.  
"Two years without word and without trace of the house is good enough for me."  
"Then you've forgotten how to hope."  
"You're just kidding yourself." Ron laughed bitterly.  
  
A thin thigh was flung over Charlie's thicker version and Ron clung to him.  
  
"How did we become all we had left?" Charlie sighed.  
"Because everyone else died."  
  
Charlie ignored the first damp kiss pressed just beneath his jaw. The second was harder to bypass. The third was a suck and a hand crept to his crotch and began to rub.  
  
"Ron..."  
"Charlie..."  
"Ron..."  
"Just shut up."  
  
Charlie did as advised as hot fingertips crept past the waistband of his pyjama bottoms, and swallowed away the bile in his throat.


End file.
